Note from the Underground, Part Four
, also known as Hellmouth to Mouth, Part Four, is the fiftieth issue of the "Buffy the Vampire Slayer Classic" series. It was written by Scott Lobdell and Fabian Nicieza and illustrated by Cliff Richards. It contains a short prose story, The First Time, written by Fabian Nicieza and illustrated by Paul Lee, and a short comic story, Mall Rats, written and illustrated by Andi Watson. Synopsis "Hellmouth to Mouth" concludes as Buffy finally rescues Xander and Dawn from the crew that's nearly destroyed Sunnydale – The Scourge! They soon find that the only thing worse than the Scourge is their secret leader, revealed this issue! Buffy's not just fighting for her friends' and family's lives, she's fighting for a chance to live her own life, to be more than a fearless vampire hunter. Who better to have backing her up than former sadistic Slayer Faith and the vampire hunting vampire himself, Angel?!https://www.darkhorse.com/Comics/11-805/ Continuity *A flashback includes Buffy battling Adam in "Primeval." *A vision of Spike appears on the cell he was locked in the Initiative ("The Initiative"). *Buffy mentions Spike's been gone for weeks, in reference to his departure after "Seeing Red." *Buffy has visions of her time working in the Initiative with Riley ("The I in Team"). *Buffy mentions the Initiative was supposed to be filled with concrete, as proposed by the government in "Primeval." *Dawn recognizes Pike, who notices she's gotten tall, as they must've met each other before "Viva Las Buffy!". *Xander tells Anya he and Faith have had sex once ("The Zeppo"), but she tried to kill him afterwards ("Consequences"). *Angel reveals to Dawn and Buffy about his son, Connor. *Pike begins telling his time with Buffy is Las Vegas ("Viva Las Buffy!"). Appearances Individuals *Adam *Alexa Landry *Angel *Anya Jenkins *Buffy Summers *Connor *Dawn Summers *Faith Lehane *Glorificus *The Gentlemen *Hiram *Karfarnaum *Ky-laag *Lyle Gorch *The Master *Maggie Walsh *Pike *Richard Wilkins *Riley Finn (Only in visions) *Spike (Only in visions) *Ted Buchanan *Vraka *Xander Harris *Xerxes *Yuki Makimura Organizations and Titles *Slayer *The Scourge *The Initiative Species *Demon **Avendschrooks **Vengeance demon *Human *Vampire Locations *Las Vegas *Sunnydale, USA **1630 Revello Drive **Initiative **Scourge Arenas of Doom Weapons and Objects *Axe *Soul drop *Stake Behind the Scenes Trivia *The title is a reference to the novella Notes from the Underground (1864). *This issue has a wraparound cover by Brian Horton and Paul Lee; the back is a homage to Normal Rockwell's painting "No Swimming," while the front, commemorating the 50th issue, includes Spike with a noisemaker in reference to Rockwell's pipe."Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Panel to Panel" *The photo cover has a promotional picture for Buffy the Vampire Slayer season 3.Buffy Summers/Gallery#Season 3, 1998 *This publishing includes the short story "Mall Rats" and the prose piece "The First Time." *This issue concludes the last story in continuity with the TV Show. Collections *"Note from the Underground" *"Omnibus: Volume 7" *"Buffy Classic 49: Note from the Underground" Pop Culture References *Faith mentions the Western film Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid (1969). *Xander compares Anya's quote to Martha Stewart's books. *Xander talks in Pig Latin. *Buffy compares Adam to the toy Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots. *Buffy mentions A&E televisions series Biography. Gallery Cover Artwork BC-50-00b.png|Main cover BC-50-00c.png|Back cover References nl:Note from the Underground, Deel Vier Category:Buffy comics Category:Dark Horse Classic